1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an ultraviolet (UV) light irradiation device for suntan and, more particularly, to a UV light irradiation device for suntan using a light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A UV light irradiation device for suntan is a machine designed to tan and darken human skin by artificially irradiating the skin with ultraviolet (UV) rays.
Conventionally, UV light irradiation devices using fluorescent lamps have been widely used as the UV light irradiation device for suntan. In recent years, one type of UV light irradiation device for suntan has been proposed that employs a light-emitting diode, as disclosed in JP 2007-504925.
The use of the light-emitting diode as a UV light source enables selective irradiation with the UV light having a specific peak wavelength, compared to the use of the fluorescent lamp as the UV light source.
It is generally known that when an irradiation target, for example, skin is irradiated with UV light, the skin would be damaged. In the use of UV light irradiation devices for suntan, it is desirable to reduce the amount of irradiation from the UV light as little as possible. However, the conventional UV light irradiation devices for suntan using the fluorescent lamps, and the UV light irradiation devices using the light-emitting diodes as mentioned in JP 2007-504925 have difficulty in obtaining the adequate tanning effect while suppressing damage to the skin as the irradiation target due to irradiation with the UV light.